This invention relates in general to kites and more particularly to kites formed of lightweight semi-rigid plastic material which are aerodynamically designed to have enhanced lift.
Kites of some of the types disclosed in the prior-art have air pockets and openings in the air pockets of various shapes and locations in order to accomplish various purposes, such as to provide lift and stability. Some of these air pockets are round, conical, or even cubical. In general, such air pockets are usually on the upper side of the kite.
However, certain types of prior-art kites have the disadvantage of being made of substances of low durability and/or high bendability or breakability, rendering them very susceptible to damage by the rigors of high winds. Furthermore, the shapes of certain types of prior-art kites are such as to disrupt the smooth flow of air currents. All of these factors tend to make these kites highly susceptible to damage or breakage, and often unstable in the air currents, thus inhibiting lift potential.